What The--?! Vol 1 19
** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Arachne-Knight * (cameo in the bar) * Lookalikes of Popeye and Fred Flintstone Locations: * (Yay, it's back!) Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = What If... Peter Parker Had Not Been Bitten By a Radioactive Spider and Become Spider-Man? | Writer2_1 = George Beliardo | Penciler2_1 = Mike DeCarlo | Inker2_1 = Steve Montano | Colourist2_1 = Vladamir Fiks | Letterer2_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor2_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis2 = In this story, the Voyeur shows us the less-than-interesting reality where Peter Parker never gained powers and kept on with his daily routine. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * The * Supporting Characters: * Peter Parker (Alternate reality) * Aunt Ben Parker (Alternate reality) * Aunt May Parker (Alternate reality) * Jennifer Walters (Alternate reality; Mention) * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Malted Falcon | Writer3_1 = Sholly Fisch | Penciler3_1 = Rurik Tyler | Inker3_1 = Steve Montano | Colourist3_1 = Kelly Corvese | Letterer3_1 = Brad Joyce | Editor3_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * aka Chap, Dot Verdammt Amerikanner; America, C.; Sid. * Supporting Characters: * * * * * a fatally-wounded Norwegian ship captain * Antagonists: * (but not Wanda) * The * "Wolverine and Punisher" (Woolvie and Pulverizer) as the Fat Man's minions :* :* * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * (as a statue) * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = What's the Really Awful, Some Even Worse Than Others... List of Visual Puns How Many Can You Figure Out? | Writer4_1 = Rurik Tyler | Penciler4_1 = Rurik Tyler | Inker4_1 = Rurik Tyler | Colourist4_1 = Suzanne Gaffney | Letterer4_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor4_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Deranged Tales | Writer5_1 = Doug Rice | Penciler5_1 = Doug Rice | Inker5_1 = Hilary Barta | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = In this pin-up, Dr. Deranged and Knick Furey swap occupations, with the later becaming an agent of a secret organization and the former is a mystic doctor. This must be an alternative universe of some sort. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Dr. Furey * Nick Deranged, agent of M.Y.S.T.I.C. * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = When Worlds Clyde! | Writer6_1 = Doug Rice | Penciler6_1 = Doug Rice | Inker6_1 = Hilary Barta | Colourist6_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer6_1 = Willie Schubert | Editor6_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis6 = In this alternative story, Knick Furey has a dream in which he finds his alter ego from an alternate reality -who works for the opposite organization. This must be an alternative universe of some sort because it's surreal even for What The--?! | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Colonel Knick Furey, agent of SHEELD * T.A.R.G.E.T. (Threat Analysis Research Group & Executive Toadies) * "Dum Dum" Dugan * Val Fontaine * Agent Quarterbrain * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * HYDRAH * mention: M.A.I.M. (Mostly Asian Import Merchandise (?!)) * Scorpi-yoyo * HYDRAH's version of Dum Dum * HYDRAH's version of Furey * Other Characters: * Locations: * New York City * SHEELD-Earth * HYDRAH-Earth * Items: * Vehicles: * the Heck-Carrier * HYDRAH-Head * | StoryTitle7 = In Search of Cleanex! | Writer7_1 = Doug Rice | Writer7_2 = Hilary Barta | Penciler7_1 = Doug Rice | Inker7_1 = Hilary Barta | Colourist7_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer7_1 = Willie Schubert | Editor7_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * , dooer of hoo-doo, sorcerer supremo and master of the Mysticklish arts * The Lovely * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * The * Freddy Krueger * * Other Characters: * "The Spirit" and "Mickey Mouse" lookalikes * The faithbul (Wong) * Locations: * Inner * (in the Tibet) * * Several other dimensions * The * , * Items: * The * The * the * The * The * The and the * The * The * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Flip book. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}